In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 086,808, of which this a continuation-in-part application, the inventors have determined that provising a wrapped tampon with a selected group of emollient compounds eases withdrawal, without substantially interfering with absorbency. Wrapped tampons of the type disclosed in that application utilize wrappers which also reduce the frictional drag associated with tampon removal. As disclosed therein, the difficulties incurred with tampon removal are exacerbated when the woman is experiencing light flow and the tampon is relatively dry.
Up until quite recently, attention has been directed toward providing insertion aids rather than withdrawal aids for tampons. The problems associated with withdrawal had previously not been recognized.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,340,311; 2,734,505; and 2,848,978 disclose utilization of surfactants as insertion aids for tampons. These surfactants may be used either for purposes of chemically reacting with the menstrual fluid or, in conjunction with solid waxy lubricants. The surfactants disclosed in the above patents are either of the soap class, i.e. alkali metal salts of fatty acids, alcohols, sulfonated alcohols, etc.; quaternary ammonium salts, alkanol amines or short chain polyhydric alcohols.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,311 a coating is provided to aid in retention of the absorbent material in a compressed form as well as to facilitate tampon insertion. The coating includes a film forming substance to provide the binding effect which is strong enough to resist the expansive force of the compressed material and is water dispersible so that "it can readily dissolve in the body fluids, especially in the presence of surface tension depressant". The coating may also have a surface active agent used to depress the surface tension of the fluids and the surface active agents described include a quaternary ammonium salt and several other conventional surfactants such as polyhydric alcohols. Other polyhydric alcohols may be present as a plasticizer. Since this particular patent utilizes the primary insertion aid matrix as a binding material the disclosure states that it must be solid at room temperature and rapidly dispersible after contact with fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,978 describes the utilization of a foamed material to provide a slippery surface for ease of insertion. These foams are designed to be of a water dispersible solid having a surface active agent. The foams are set forth as a solid separate component which is distinct from the tampon absorptive surface and is considered a separate element which does not interact with the absorptive part of the tampon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,505 describes a tampon having a two component covering at its leading edge. One component is a water dispersible surface active agent and between the surface active agent and the tampon is a covering layer which blocks the passage of moisture to the tampon body.
Prior art lubricants can therefore be summarized in the following manner. First, there is a class of solid so-called "insertion aids" which may or may not contain surfactant. These solid generally waxlike insertion aids are designed to aid in the insertion of the tampon and either dissipate rapidly when subjected to exposure to menstrual fluid or interfere with the absorptive function of the tampon itself due to the barrier properties associated with the solid material.
As indicated previously, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,561 was the first to provide a lubrication aid which was present during withdrawal of the tampon but did not interfere with the absorbent function of the tampon. This lubricant was placed as a coating on the wrapper of a wrapped tampon.